(ARCHIVE) Duelist Pack Tom
Duelist Pack Tom consists of cards used by Tom in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Forgotten Champions Fan Fiction. This Duelist Pack contains many of Tom's Shaman monsters, which focus on destruction of your opponent's field. Card Codes |Shaman Sahmisk|1|DP01|Thunder/Effect|Light|4||1600|1000|Once per turn, you can return a "Shaman" monster in your Graveyard to your Deck and return a Spell or Trap card to the owner's hand.| |Shaman Reverse|2|DP01|Trap Card|Trap||None|||When a "Shaman" monster is returned to your Deck, you can draw 1 card.| |Dragon God of the Shaman|3|DP01|Thunder/Synchro/Effect|Light|7||2600|1900|1 "Shaman" Tuner monster + 1 more non-Tuner monster When this card battles a monster, you can send 1 "Shaman" monster from your Deck to your Graveyard to discard 1 random card from your opponent's hand.| |Shamanic Channeling Technique|4|DP01|Spell Card|Spell||None|||Activate by sending a "Shaman" monster from your Deck to the Graveyard. Decrease the ATK of a monster your opponent controls by 300 for each "Shaman" monster in your Graveyard.| |Shaman Fightbox|5|DP01|Thunder/Tuner/Effect|Light|3||1400|200|When this card is used to Synchro Summon a "Shaman" Synchro Monster, you can send the top 2 cards from your Deck to the Graveyard to return 1 face-down card your opponent controls.| |Shaman Spirit Behsq|6|DP01|Thunder/Effect|Light|3||1300|200|If this card is sent from your Deck to the Graveyard by the effect of a "Shaman" monster, you can Special Summon it. If it is Special Summoned this way, remove from play 1 card in your opponent's Graveyard.| |Shaman Quizas|7|DP01|Thunder/Effect|Light|2||200|500|FLIP: Destroy cards your opponent controls equal to the number of Set cards you control.| |Shaman Mahksq|8|DP01|Thunder/Effect|Light|5||2200|1500|When this card is Tribute Summoned, you can return up to 2 "Shaman" monsters in your Graveyard to the Deck. This card gains 200 ATK for each monster returned by this effect.| |Shaman Call|10|DP01|Spell Card|Spell||None|||Remove from play 2 "Shaman" monsters from your Graveyard. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Shaman" monster from your Deck.| |Shaman Kishi|11|DP01|Thunder/Effect|Light|4||1400|900|When this card is Normal Summoned, send 1 "Shaman" monster from your Deck to the Graveyard to destroy 1 card your opponent controls.| |Shaman Thunderbolt|11|DP01|Spell Card|Spell||None|||Tribute 1 "Shaman" monster you control. Destroy all face-up cards your opponent controls. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase this turn.| |Shaman Reverse|12|DP01|Trap Card|Trap||None|||Negate an attack targeted against a "Shaman" monster you control and destroy the attacking monster. You can remove from play this card from your Graveyard to send 1 "Shaman" monster from your Deck to the Graveyard.| |Shaman Hut|13|DP01|Spell Card|Spell||Field|||When a Shaman Monster is Normal Summoned, place 1 Shaman Counter on this card. (Max. 10). Face-up "Shaman" monsters you control gain ATK equal to the number of Shaman Counters on this card x100.| |Shaman Hiarki|14|DP01|Thunder/Effect|Light|2||500|500|When a "Shaman" monster is destroyed by battle, Special Summon this card from your hand. You can remove from play this card from your Graveyard to destroy 1 card your opponent controls.| |Shaman Deviant|15|DP01|Thunder/Effect|Dark|1||500|0|This card cannot be Equipped with Equip spell cards. In addition to a normal attack, this card can attack during the same Battle Phase as many times as the number of "Shaman" monsters in your graveyard,| |From the Pit|16|DP01|Spell Card|Spell||Equip|||Special summon 1 monster from the bottom of your Graveyard and equip it with this card. If this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster.| |Dimension Mantis|17|DP01|Insect/Effect|Earth|2||550|1300|When this card is Removed from Play, draw 1 card.| |Burning Sage|18|DP01|Plant/Effect|Fire|3||0|0|The original ATK of this card is equal to 1/4 of your opponents life points. | |Necromorpher|19|DP01|Dragon/Effect|Earth|4||1600|1800|Change the Type or Attribute of 1 monster in either player's Graveyard. You can only use this effect once per turn.| |Façade|20|DP01|Spell Card|Spell|||||Activate only during your main phase 2. Return 1 monster you control that hasn't attacked this turn to your deck, and special summon 1 monster with 1 level higher than that monster from your deck.|